El comodín de la Cazadora
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Entre Buffy y Spike ocurren cosas que otros no podrían entender. Una historia posterior a una de sus reconciliaciones. (Basado en los días previos al cumpleaños no. 21 de la Cazadora)


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Productions, yo solo los tomo prestaditos en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias Spuffy románticas sin fines de lucro, debido a que es mi pareja favorita de todas las series.**

 **EL COMODÍN DE LA CAZADORA**

" _Si por besarte tuviera que ir después al infierno, lo haría. Así después podré presumir a los demonios de haber estado en el paraíso sin nunca entrar."_

 _El Rey Lear - William Shakespeare_

* * *

Buffy iba a matarlo, estaba seguro de ello. Tarde o temprano lo haría. Si no lo había conseguido todavía con su estaca, sería de seguro con sus modos de seducirlo, con su manera desinhibida y sumisa de dejar que la poseyera, con la delicada forma de ser con la que se conducía con él en los escasos instantes en que se olvidaba del pasado dejando caer sus barreras autodefensivas y permitiéndose quererlo, como él bien sabía que en el fondo ya lo hacía así no diera su brazo a torcer. Y aunque era consciente de que su enamoramiento para su fama de Big Bad constituía la ruina, atesoraba todos esos momentos en su memoria como si fuesen tesoros, que cuando se daban procuraba hacer de todo para alargarlos pugnando por incrustársele en el alma. Su mayor anhelo.

Cuán lejanos le parecían ya los tiempos en que se le convirtiera en una loca obsesión, inicialmente por aniquilarla para luego terminar amándola… y soñando con estar siempre a su lado, luchando por ganar su corazón.

Después de probarla supo que jamás volvería a ser el mismo porque ella con todo su ser le recordó a la luz del sol, un resplandor que jamás creyó volver a ver, transformándosele en lo único capaz de alumbrarle en medio de sus tinieblas. Lo único que verdaderamente para él en el condenado mundo valía la pena. Lo único que podía compensarle el frío de ponerse a pensar en su eternidad… Un frío que a la vez lograba aplacar en su infierno y en el calor de su cuerpo menudo que tan bien encajaba apretado al suyo. Un cuerpo que había aprendido a moldear con sus manos y a tocar como un experto a un violín, llegando a conocer a plenitud lo que le gustaba en los ratos de placer y lo que no. Llevaba grabado en su piel y en su memoria el dulce aroma de la suya, de su delicado perfume, así como las esporádicas marcas que le dejaba con sus uñas o producto de sus mordiscos lujuriosos en los ratos de pasión. En los pocos meses desde que la divina fortuna junto con un riesgoso e irresponsable hechizo se la devolviera, se había convertido no sólo en su amante, sino en su compañera, su amiga. Era su muñeca sexual, su diosa, en resumen un pilar fundamental ahora en su existencia y por todo ello la adoraba… con todo lo que su corazón sombrío y vandálico podía abarcar u ofrecer.

No se había sentido tan vivo en años (sí es que así podía decirlo dentro de su aparente muerte). Buffy le hacía volver a creerse humano, un hombre casi normal y olvidar por ratos su naturaleza monstruosa. Se había prendado de esa pequeña Cazadora como nunca lo hiciera de nadie.

Le resultaba increíble así al ponerse a repasar sobre sus memorables épocas de descontrol, los motivos que le condujeran a encontrarla y lo que el destino había hecho después con él al tomarlo como vulgar marioneta. Él que jamás hubiese imaginado el poder algún día terminar involucrado de esa forma con una de su estirpe, ahora no sólo le ayudaba en las misiones si no que también entrenaba a su lado, brindándole consejos de lucha que le permitieran mejorar (más allá de lo magnífica que era) para que sus contrincantes no lograran volver a hacerle daño. Sentimientos tan contradictorios había despertado en su ser. Odio y aversión en un principio terminando por desearla a rabiar hasta considerarla inalcanzable, que ahora que le estaba brindando una oportunidad se reconocía totalmente rendido a sus encantos, al punto de estar consciente de ser capaz de realizar cualquier cosa por su causa, inclusive perecer si le tocaba.

Y para demostrárselo le ofrecía en cada actividad juntos, todo de sí. Podía ser su aliado, su esclavo o su atacante, lo que ella quisiera, y a su Buffy le encantaba jugar así como consumirse en su fuego. Ya fuera en cualquier callejón oscuro y solitario, alguna propiedad abandonada, la sección del gimnasio de la Caja Mágica (de la cual ella tenía la llave, en horas en que sabía no habría nadie), en el cementerio en los dominios de él o hasta en su propia casa, cualquier lugar era bueno a la hora de solazarse, y seducirla para Spike era el mejor juego erótico que alguna vez realizara.

De tal modo la mayoría de sus sesiones de entrenamiento terminaban en sexo desenfrenado, pues no desaprovechaba el mínimo descuido que ella cometiera para tomarla ahí mismo donde se encontraran hasta dejarla sin aliento. Le encantaba oírla gritar, gemir, suspirar, sentirla desfallecer encerrada entre sus brazos, pero había ocasiones también en que al vencerla, como si se tratase del cobro de una partida perdida, le imponía cual penitencia que le dejara ser tierno con ella, lo que sabía le confundía de sobremanera porque todavía no conseguía comprender que un super vampiro de su talla, con un pasado tan manchando por la violencia pudiese ser capaz de demostrarle verdaderos sentimientos nobles o amorosos. Era entonces que al alcanzar el éxtasis terminaba llorando o se despedía propinándole un buen golpe, más aquello no le ofendía tanto a él porque sabía que en realidad era suya con cada fibra de su ser. Por completo aun cuando a sí misma se lo negara. Tan adicta a él, como él a ella.

Advertía aquello cada vez que se le entregaba en la respuesta de su cuerpo, como cuando se le erizaba la piel ante su tacto (extensión de sudor perlado en la cual adoraba perderse), o cuando lo apretaba al terminar en su interior con sus músculos de Cazadora al tiempo que lo abrazaba como no queriendo dejarlo ir, pero lo que encontraba mejor sin lugar a dudas era notarlo en sus ojos, aquellas bellas esmeraldas que suplicaban por afecto dentro de su revestimiento acorazado, cuando no podían resistir la intensidad de su azul mirada. Aquello último era el espejo de su alma y a él no lo engañaba… Cuando alcanzaba a divisar ese ansiado brillo de sinceridad dentro de su mirar le resultaba como tocar el cielo con las manos, la mejor sensación del mundo, tan intensa como cuando lo hacía estando dentro de ella.

En resumen, por todo eso cada vez se le hacía más difícil disimular el secreto que mantenían ante los demás, aunque a Buffy no le agradaba que siquiera mencionara el romperlo y precavida para contrarrestarlo se estaba encargando con excusas de que disminuyeran sus encuentros. Sólo que desestimaba que al hacerlo estaba creando un pequeño problema que únicamente incentivaba su desesperación por tenerla. Por lo tanto, comenzaban a ser más frecuentes las ocasiones en que terminaba arrimándola durante las patrullas a alguna alta lápida o detrás de algún frondoso árbol tal como el que tenía en su jardín, para besarla de forma ardorosa o manosearla previo a conducirla con premura dentro de algún polvoriento mausoleo. Acciones que ella le reclamaba porque podían llegar a verlos. Él por su parte siempre le repetía que eso le importaba un comino, más al final respetaba su pensar y la cuidaba, estando atento de que no hubiera nadie en derredor antes de actuar.

El afamado antiguo Cazador de Cazadoras había cambiado, ella lo había transformado recordándole lo que era la paciencia para poder esperarla (un valor que ya no aplicaba dentro de su mundo oscuro), anhelando una resolución positiva de formalizar el romance mientras aprendía a amarlo. Buffy había traído esperanza a sus días, creándole expectativas por vivir un mañana que podía resultar de verdad maravilloso si la tenía consigo. Con sus tenaces ganas de hacer el bien, le había quitado hasta el ímpetu a su espíritu de realizar vandalismo y maldades reemplazando todo el aire que respiraba (así sonara de lo más cursi) por amor, el cual era ahora el mayor sentimiento que lo regía, aún inclusive por encima de su rebeldía, volviéndole mejor persona. La había perdido una vez, constituyendo en realidad la etapa más sombría por la que pasara, y el tenerla ahora de vuelta así como el haber podido lograr en parte su sueño de estar a su lado, le profería una dicha inimaginable. Al punto de que cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia, en el fondo no dejaba de parecerle estar frente a un "milagro"… Así no creyera realmente en el significado religioso de esa última palabra… más ella lo era.

Era su milagro.

Por lo tanto aguantaba estoico sus malos tratos y negaciones con tal de seguir con lo que tenían, como quiera que se llamase, dejándola que se encontrara a sí misma o que se desahogara con él, porque la entendía y sabía que llevaba un peso demasiado grande e injusto sobre sus hombros que muchas veces la frustraba aunque lo supiera disimular, porque comprendía que guardaba a la vez cicatrices por dentro que le impedían entregarle de nuevo el corazón a alguien a totalidad. Él había visto su mejor y peor cara y la amaba aceptándola tal cual era. Imperfecta pero muy especial. Incomparable. Y tenía fe en la relación que mantenían así ella se empeñara en decirle que no era nada serio, sabía que lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar tal como él a la sangre para sobrevivir, por ello se obligaba a permanecer tranquilo diciéndose que los problemas que tuvieran los iban a superar.

Peleaban mucho, lo reconocía, pero aquello sólo hacía las reconciliaciones más memorables, no podía quejarse. Lo mejor de todo era que al final siempre terminaba de contagiarla con su pasión, haciéndola sucumbir a sus deseos, permitiendo que le dejara hacerle lo que quisiera, con lo que indudablemente conseguía volverlo más loco.

- _Llévame a tu cripta-_ le rogaba entonces si se encontraban fuera, entre susurros contra sus labios, cuando él hacía alguna corta pausa para dejarla respirar y aquella petición era la música más dulce para sus oídos. No esperaba a que lo repitiera o se arrepintiera y cobijados bajo las sombras de la noche, por lugares donde no percibía que hubiese presencia humana o maligna, la guiaba apresurado o muchas veces hasta la cargaba, anhelando que un día le permitiese comportarse de igual modo como novio formal.

Así una vez en su refugio, resguardados por la privacidad la atarzanaba sin miramientos, atacándola a besos fogosos como durante sus sueños por tanto tiempo imaginara, robándole el aliento y poseyéndola en el lugar que mejor se acomodaran ya que muchas veces ni siquiera alcanzaban a llegar a la cama, que por cierto en alguna ocasión inclusive habían llegado a desbaratar. No había caso, se reconocía perdido, esclavo de los deseos de esa jovencita que según las leyes naturales bien podía ser su tataranieta y en sus días y noches de vampiro cuando no podía estar junto a ella pasaba ansioso pensándola o rememorando sus apasionados encuentros hasta caer rendidos.

Pero el mejor ejemplo si a su elegir debía de sus reconciliaciones, era la última que tuvieran, suscitada tan solo unos cuantos días atrás, la cual estaba resultando un lapso de tregua pacífico entre ellos, sobre todo en vista de que Buffy se sentía culpable de haberlo tomado como saco de boxeo buscando librarse un poco de la tensión de sus problemas y preocupaciones, y ahora sintiéndose mimado con sus atenciones junto su comportamiento sosegado para con él queriendo redimirse, sí que lo estaba disfrutando.

Nunca olvidaría esa noche de sábado, exactamente una semana después del incidente, en que silenciosa y algo taciturna llegara hasta su puerta. Él que por primera vez se reprimiera el ir a buscarla en pro de comprobar su teoría de que ya le amaba, pero que le había echado de menos mientras tanto a rabiar, sin poder contenerse había salido a verla ni bien advertir con sus sentidos vampíricos de su presencia, encontrándose así de cara a su mirada arrepentida, que le conmoviera al instante, haciendo que terminara de perdonarla aún sin que siquiera le hablase. Le había cargado entonces de inmediato entre sus brazos, cual esposo a su mujer en la noche de bodas para llevarla a la parte baja de la cripta, donde ella le permitió por fin, por voluntad propia, que le hiciera el amor liberando el montón de romanticismo que le tenía guardado y al que parecía temerle.

Spike se había descubierto a sí mismo de tal forma en una de las mejores noches de su vida, totalmente entregado a alguien como no lo hiciera durante todos los años que llevaba vagando sobre la Tierra, como no lo consiguiera con nadie más y Buffy para completar su júbilo inclusive había amanecido junto a él, demostrándole así cuán grabado lo llevaba en el corazón.

Esa noche se había suscitado entre ellos una revelación especial, una comunión de sus espíritus (aun siendo ella por su oficio y valerosos actos en favor de la humanidad, casi un ángel y él en definitiva lo más cercano a un demonio) que sólo lograron alcanzar la tranquilidad al saberse de nuevo juntos, en un voto de confianza que descubrieron asemejado al de un matrimonio… una emoción que para su regocijo todavía podía advertir en su verde mirada trascurridos cinco días.

Por lo tanto (volviendo al presente), intentando no desaprovechar en lo que más podía aquella maravillosa tregua entre ambos y sabiendo que su presencia esa noche le sería de gran ayuda, ya que debía de encontrarse extenuada a causa al ajetreo estresante del burdo trabajo que se consiguiera, se ofreció a acompañarla en la misión de desarticular una banda constituida por demonios juntos a vampiros forasteros y neófitos dedicados al contrabando de objetos y materiales mágicos de peligrosidad que ya estaba dando de qué hablar en la ciudad. A quienes además gracias a las averiguaciones que se dedicara a realizar, había conseguido localizar en una covacha abandonada que se tomaran como guarida.

Una vez iniciado el combate le despejó el camino acabando con la mitad de la pandilla por sí solo, mientras que a la buena parte del resto, los que no huyeron como ratas cobardes, se encargó de dejárselos bien golpeados para que pudiera liquidarlos sin complicaciones. Y Buffy tan experta como siempre en la lucha, con tal maestría capaz de asombrar al mejor exponente humano o de la oscuridad en artes marciales, no tardó en pulverizar a varios de los problemáticos entes en un dos por tres. Un espectáculo digno de admiración que en algún momento incluso le hizo detenerse a contemplarla. Impecable y desenvuelta en sus movimientos pulidos y perfectos, al igual que certera.

" _Pequeña pero afilada como un bisturí_ ", analogía con la cual con cariño la comparó.

Arrimado a una pared entonces, encendió un cigarrillo mientras entretenido disfrutaba de verla batirse con cinco de los de su especie que no dudaba para nada, no se demoraría en aniquilar.

Buffy con destreza valiéndose de una vara de madera que funcionaba como perchero en un viejo armario y que en medio de la pelea logró con rapidez desprender, con movimientos veloces cual estocadas en el pecho de cada uno de los vampiros que intentaban cercarla, se deshizo en menos de un minuto de cuatro y el faltante que trató de lanzarse detrás de ella para atraparla a traición, se vio desarmado por una de sus patadas giratorias, alcanzando a tragar el polvo del suelo antes de que ella se le subiera encima y le clavara uno de los lados de la doble estaca en el corazón.

Spike no pudo más que ovacionar y aplaudir la jugada aun a sabiendas de que ella dejaba de lado su típica ironía y no daba lugar a bromas o chistes al estar concentrada con responsabilidad a punto de concluir una misión.

 _-¡Spike pronto, el botín!-_ le indicó para que lo alcanzara, puesto que de los dos era quien lo tenía más cerca. Él sin que tuviera que repetirlo dos veces, como buen compañero de equipo le obedeció. Se agachó entonces a la maleta de viaje a medio abrir en la que tenían oculta los malandrines la carga mágica lista para trasladarla a otro lugar, y descorrió el cierre a totalidad, dándose cuenta que se trataba en gran mayoría de cristales místicos.

- _Destrúyelo…_ \- le escuchó decir a Buffy más atrás, sólo que para sorpresa su voz pareció desvanecerse al concluir la palabra. Spike se volteó hacia ella de inmediato, comprobando su repentina debilidad al verla arrimarse de espaldas a una mesa al tiempo que se tocaba la frente como si ésta le doliera.

 _-¿Pet, estás bien?-_ le consultó levantándose preocupado, más ella únicamente repitió la orden inicial

- _Destrúyelo… por favor_ -

Él volvió a mirar así el cargamento robado comprendiendo de súbito que era parte del contenido lo que le afectaba, por lo que sin más asió un bate de béisbol que halló arrimado a una de las paredes y procedió enseguida a llevar a cabo el objetivo original de la arriesgada empresa. Desaparecer aquellos objetos para evitar que cayeran en manos equivocadas que podrían usarlos para hacer gran daño a la humanidad o quien sabía, ocasionar un nuevo apocalipsis.

El aire en su derredor no tardó en cubrirse de humos de distintos colores producidos por el montón de minerales destruidos, cuyos restos con el pasar de los minutos se desvanecieron. Comprobando entonces Spike que el trabajo estaba hecho, lanzó a un lado el bate y se hizo a su haber en cambio de dos latas de cerveza de una heladera que tenían los malandrines en la malograda reunión que les interrumpieran, previo a caminar hacia ella que lo observaba todavía luciendo un poco pálida a simple vista pero ya mayormente repuesta.

- _Así que te han sabido afectar los cristales azules del hipnotismo, Slayer_ \- no dudó en resaltarle en la cara su gran descubrimiento – _¡Vaya!, resulta que eres como el jodido Superman con su criptonita-_ se le burló

 _-Perfecto, y ya es algo que puedes utilizar en mi contra-_ expresó Buffy volteando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, prefiriendo mirar hacia otro lado sin decidirse qué era peor, el comprobar que tenía esa desventaja a la que con anterioridad no le prestara importancia o el que para variar y hacer más especial el asunto, ahora también la conocía él. Después de todo su antiguo archienemigo.

Spike mordiéndose la mejilla mientras la estudiaba, lo sopesó un instante.

- _Podría hacerlo_ \- admitió – _Pero ya no quiero_ \- al final encogiéndose de hombros, confesó

 _-¿Ah no?_ \- quiso corroborar ella sosteniéndole entonces la mirada, en tanto él aprovechaba para terminar de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba

 _-No_ \- reafirmó sonriéndole de esa forma maliciosa que revelaba sus ganas de jugar, teniendo en cuenta siempre que los momentos posteriores a la lucha dejaban a flor de piel la excitación de una cazadora – _Te diré algo nena. Dejémoslo así. Será un secreto entre nosotros_ \- acordó _-…Otro de nuestros secretos_ -le recalcó de manera sensual.

- _Debí haberle hecho caso a Gilles cuando quiso instruirme sobre los poderes de las rocas_ \- Buffy lamentó en voz baja teniendo que fijar la vista en el suelo, analizando su falla. Sin embargo Spike se encargó de destapar las cervezas para intentar hacerle olvidar el asunto y subirle el ánimo.

- _Ya no te lamentes, mejor festejemos nuestro éxito en esta misión-_ propuso entregándole una – _O el hecho de que cada día mejoras en tu desempeño. Esa última ronda de patear traseros estuvo genial, cinco en menos de tres minutos. Te superaste a ti misma-_ le elogió bebiendo un buen trago de su lata.

Buffy tuvo que sonreír

 _-Sí, creo que estuvo bien_ \- admitió. Sucedió entonces que él al bajar el envase de sus labios percibió gracias a su olfato de vampiro algo que ella estaba dejando pasar, por lo que sin esperar a que le pusiera reparos le tomó el antebrazo izquierdo para echarle un vistazo. Ella al notar su interés intentó cubrirse de prisa una herida pero era demasiado tarde.

- _Te lastimaste Luv_ \- le hizo ver él con un dejo de preocupación

 _-Es solo un rasguño, no considero que sea nada grave, he tenido peores-_ argumentó Buffy convencida, observándose de tal modo por primera vez el corte que uno de los vampiros en el clímax de la batalla le hiciera con sus largas y descuidadas uñas - _…sólo espero no necesitar puntos o tendré que recurrir a la ayuda de los chicos y estos no cuentan con estómagos lo suficientemente fuertes-_ le contó, pareciéndole a Spike que sólo allí empezaba a preocuparle en realidad.

- _Creo que puedo ayudar a reparar en algo el daño-_ ofreció

- _Spike está bien, no hace falta…-_ excusó ella de inmediato al adivinar lo que quería hacer, consciente de su naturaleza en todo momento y de que la sangre (sobre todo la suya) lo enloquecía. No obstante él haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, sin soltarle el brazo que ya había examinado entre sus manos, procedió despacio, atraído por las ganas de hacerla sentir mejor al igual que por volver a degustarla, a posar su boca sobre la piel afectada, para con delicadeza, aparentando la caricia de un beso, lamerle a lo largo de la herida, ella en tanto ya no se lo rebatió.

El contacto le hizo estremecer un poco al principio, más permaneció quieta y en silencio a la espera de ver lo que al final acontecía.

Le fue inevitable de esa manera a Spike rememorar con cierta ternura una vez en que demasiado enfebrecido por su causa, después de no verla en días, la había acorralado en una de las paredes de la parte interior de la cripta, poseyéndola de forma tan intensa e insaciable que ella misma le había pedido entre pequeños gritos de placer en un momento que parara. Se había dado cuenta ahí al acariciarle la espalda que su acelerado accionar le había provocado magulladuras en la tersa piel e intentando compensarla, conduciéndola entonces en brazos a la cama, le convenció de recostarse boca abajo, donde con cuidado, lamiendo sus heridas, descubrió que al hacerlo pudo conseguir que el escozor que sintiera desapareciera por completo… y está demás especificar como terminó todo aquello, estando ambos en dicha posición.

 _-Es gracioso pensar que siendo tan comprometido el cargo de Cazadora no me permita siquiera el derecho de ser atendida en un hospital normal. Casi hasta puedo imaginar la cara de impresión de los médicos al ver mi proceso de curación acelerado-_ Buffy acotó de pronto haciéndolo volver del cielo a la tierra.

 _-¿Mejor?-_ inquirió él al apartarse, aun conociendo los buenos resultados.

- _Esto es tan bizarro-_ opinó ella asombrada al ver así el corte sin rastro de sangre y casi cicatrizado _-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-_

Él por todo se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor relevancia al asunto.

- _Hay mucho de mí que aún tienes por conocer-_ profirió empero vanagloriándose de sí mismo

Al escuchar aquello, Buffy le rehuyó la mirada con una mezcla de coquetería e inusual timidez, de una manera que él encontró adorable, como si le confesara que en esos momentos quería olvidarse de todo para sucumbir de inmediato a sus deseos, pero recalcándole a la vez que también seguía teniendo en cuenta las barreras que se impusiera para no dejar avanzar de lado sano la relación. Con todo ella optó por sentarse mejor encima de la mesa cuadrada que al parecer sirviera de comedor, intentando aparentar que podría sobrellevar la tentación.

Más para deleite de Spike, la vio cerrar los ojos e inclinarse un poco hacia atrás apoyando una mano sobre la madera y la otra llevándosela a la nuca para darse un ligero masaje. Un natural acto de cansancio que no dejaba de ser sexy dada la situación, y él adoraba cuando se ponía así.

 _-¿Seguro que estás bien Pet?-_ quiso saber con creciente interés junto con una sonrisa y mirada oscuras, siguiéndole la corriente al tiempo que se moría por empezar a jugar.

 _-Sí, es sólo que estoy exhausta-_ ella profirió sin ser del todo sincera

- _En ese caso… quizá yo pueda ayudarte a aliviar también esa tensión_ \- propuso él atreviéndose a tocarle la rodilla para proseguir luego con su delicada caricia en ascenso por debajo de su falda del uniforme – _Quizá lo que te hace falta es tu dosis del día de hoy-_ de broma en broma no dudó en recalcarle que era su droga y que lo tenía presente.

Ella cerró los ojos unos instantes como de costumbre al advertirlo empezar a tocarle la piel y también como siempre, cuando la sorprendía requiriendo su atención de ese tipo en lugares inapropiados, se negó deteniendo su avance.

 _-Spike… aquí no_ -

Pero él insistió

- _Lo necesitas. Además lo hemos hecho en lugares más riesgosos-_ rememoró

 _-Nos pueden descubrir_ \- reiteró ella

 _-Seré cuidadoso y gentil, lo prometo. Sólo es cuestión de que no hagamos mucho ruido… ¿Crees que podrás controlarte y soportarlo?_ – la retó en tanto despacio le colocaba las manos en la cintura. Ella intentó resistirse un poco más, algo que a él le enloquecía, por lo que antes de que pudiera negarse de nuevo, aplicando una de las tácticas con las que lograba que se relajara en sus candentes encuentros, al simular intentar abrazarla colocó despacio la fría lata de cerveza contra la sensible piel de la parte de atrás de su cuello, provocando que ella diera un respingo y terminara de lleno en sus musculosos brazos. Él sonrió así victorioso unos segundos antes de apoderarse de sus labios, sin darle oportunidad de escapatoria.

No obstante, tal como le dijera no buscó hacerlo sólo por su propia satisfacción, sino también consciente de lo estresada que se encontraba y de cuánto además en el fondo lo requería. Sin importarle ser una vez más un escape o algo conveniente como en alguna ocasión despiadada le soltara, como un narcótico para las preocupaciones de su vida, para sus extendidos horarios laborales que tan poco le estaban permitiendo descansar, para los problemas diarios que su cargo sobrenatural le traía; se entregó de nuevo a ella haciéndole saber que allí le tenía para aliviarle en parte de aquello, para hacerle más llevadera las cosas en todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y se sentía orgulloso de eso. De ser su comodín y el hombro donde se debruzara a llorar. Iba a permanecer demostrándole y repitiéndole que la amaba, ignorando sus acostumbrados rechazos hasta que se hiciera a la idea de que sus sentimientos eran reales… y tenía la convicción, porque todo se lo indicaba, de que aquello no tardaría en suceder.

Buffy sin querer, desorientada por la repentina acometida de pasión, volcó con el brazo su lata de cerveza que no tardó en caer al suelo, al tiempo que se supo una vez más perdida. Spike buscó posicionarse de tal modo entre sus piernas y ella se lo permitió, donde sin parar de besarla con ansias le desacomodó la ropa interior para proceder a hacerle el amor despacio, abrazándola fuerte, mientras gozaba de sentirse de nuevo dentro de ella, de sentir su menudo cuerpo apretado al suyo aún con todo y ropa, de percibir sus finas manos acariciándole la nuca y la espalda incentivándolo a proseguir, advirtiéndose alucinado de escuchar el enérgico latido de su corazón en tanto pugnaba por repararla por completo, por restituirle la fe en el amor, por devolverle algo de la luz que sin saberlo le entregaba. No se detuvo hasta hacerle alcanzar el cielo con gran satisfacción y entonces estrechándola contra sí con intensidad, porque era lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo, el ancla que no le permitía extraviarse a la deriva en los tenebrosos océanos de la perversidad, se dejó arrastrar por las olas del éxtasis, teniendo al igual que ella que poner todo su esfuerzo por no gritar.

-… _Te amo…_ \- logró decirle antes de que su voz desfalleciera

Buffy se estremeció una vez más entre sus brazos con sus palabras hasta quedar con la cabeza escondida en su hombro, después de haber mordisqueado esa parte de su chaqueta. Él entonces le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para comérsela a besos mientras podía sentir con claridad los sentimientos que guardaba por su causa corriéndole a través de las venas, así intentara esconderlos. Permanecieron luego de aquello un rato más abrazados hasta conseguir apaciguar en algo sus corazones y hasta que ella anteponiendo sus responsabilidades le pidió que se separaran.

- _Spike es suficiente_ \- le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza buscando que aún tan emocionado y rendido ante ella como se encontraba, la liberara.

- _Quédate otro poquito más así, por favor_ \- él le rogó, más ella tenía cosas que hacer que no podía pasar por alto y tuvo que recordárselas.

 _-Dawn está sola en casa, debo ir a atenderla-_

 _-A esta alturas el pastelito ya debe estar dormido-_ refutó él debiendo apartarse de mala gana

 _-Pues yo como buena hermana mayor tengo que ir a comprobarlo_ \- manifestó Buffy descendiendo de la mesa de un salto para acomodarse enseguida toda la vestimenta. Spike la miró de reojo y esbozando un puchero de resentimiento se subió la cremallera resignado, pues al final de cuentas la adoraba tanto que reconocía el no poder negarle nada.

- _No te pongas así_ \- dijo ella teniendo que esforzarse por no sonreír

El vampiro punkero bien conocedor de que algunas de sus expresiones y gestos lograban influir en ella, desarmarla u ocasionarle hasta ternura como en aquella ocasión, le dedicó adicionalmente una mirada intensa pero a la vez llena de afecto y devoción, y no se equivocó en su táctica.

 _-Nos veremos el sábado, como acordamos_ \- Buffy le reiteró en voz baja para que supiera que no había olvidado lo de aquella cita "especial" que previamente acordaran para la noche después a su cumpleaños, sin poder evitar sentirse de pronto tímida aun cuando no era para nada inexperta en el plano amoroso y un tanto insegura de haber aceptado aquello cuando se lo propusiera como un festejo posterior y privado entre ellos, razón por la que inconscientemente tuvo que dejar caer la mirada.

Él que había llegado a estudiarla tanto que podía ya leer en ella como un libro abierto, interpretó la sombra de su duda al instante, comprendiendo que con todo el conflictivo historial que ambos tenían a cuestas se obligaba a seguir conduciéndose con cuidado, y no se lo objetó puesto que era lo normal. La causa además por la que procuraba no presionarla ni apresurarla en sus resoluciones, recordándose que lo más importante era que le permitía estar a su lado. Por ello sólo suspiró estirando la mano para colocarle con cariño uno de los dorados y lacios mechones de su sedoso cabello detrás de la oreja, consciente de que le resultaría todo un suplicio esperar el plazo de los dos días que faltaba para aquel preciado encuentro.

 _-¿Y si no me contengo y quiero verte antes?-_ al final no se abstuvo de consultar

Buffy guardó silencio en un principio, únicamente escrutándolo, luego pareció analizarlo lo que le dejó saber a él para su entera satisfacción que no se mostraba del todo en desacuerdo.

- _Los muchachos están organizándome una pequeña reunión. Les dije que esta vez no hacía falta pero insistieron alegando que será una buena forma de celebrar además mi regreso… a la vida-_ le compartió todavía siéndole con claridad algo chocante tocar el último tópico _-…Te nos puedes unir si deseas_ \- concluyó enfocándose entonces sólo en él

- _Nunca me han agradado ese tipo de tertulias sentimentales y bobaliconas_ \- Spike le confesó siendo franco en su punto de vista sobre aquel tipo de festejos que le traía muy malos recuerdos de las épocas en que estaba vivo _–Más sí es una de las cosas que hacen feliz a mi chica… supongo que no estará del todo mal-_ añadió recordando de repente algo que había dejado pasar _–Lo siento, olvidé que no te gusta que te llame así_ -

Buffy sólo movió la cabeza sin perder su buen ánimo y al final le instó a que abandonaran el lugar, agarrándolo de la manga de la larga chaqueta.

 _-Mejor vámonos_ -

Él le sonrió complacido y para molestarla simuló que se le abalanzaba por la espalda con la intención de morderle el cuello, Buffy por su parte sólo aparentó darle un codazo en la cara a forma de broma para que se moderara.

* * *

A medida que empezaron a avanzar se suscitó un silencio entre ambos. Buffy que había tenido suficiente por ese día, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, ducharse y dormir pero Spike se había empeñado en acompañarla hasta Revello Drive aun cuando ella le insistiera en que no se preocupara. No había podido detenerlo, como de costumbre. Lo que encontraba bueno era que estaba respetando sus deseos de no charlar y eso le estaba haciendo ganar puntos a favor, al menos por esa noche.

Él recordaba que debían en público mantener las distancias y aparentar ser simplemente aliados para no llamar la atención en especial de sus conocidos o amigos. Algo que era difícil puesto que ambos eran personajes populares en la vida arcana de Sunnydale. Empero le agradecía. Tampoco podía pasar por alto que en su esmero por agradarle, le había regalado al inicio de la noche, cuando fuera a esperarla a la salida del Doublement Palace, una caja de chocolates (otra tal como en su cumpleaños anterior, solo que esta vez no malograda), la cual entonces había abierto para servirse de camino y brindarle (habiéndose eso sí lavado los dos previamente las manos al salir de la pocilga vampírica) intentando compensar de ese modo un poco la incomodidad de la obligada lejanía. No obstante, al final fue ella misma quien harta de la repentina frialdad que se cerniera entre ellos, se encargó de romperla para no volver demasiado aburrido el trayecto.

- _Bueno, ahora sí puedo decir que estoy impresionada. Quien te viera para creerlo. Has permanecido durante casi veinte minutos calladito, todo un récord-_ con incredulidad le comentó mientras se llevaba a la boca uno de los bombones, referencia a la que él no dudó en contestar con su mayor seriedad

- _Es una técnica de resistencia Slayer, porque esta noche cada cosa que hagas o digas solo servirá para tentarme-_

Buffy encontró aquello halagador y aunque no lo hubiera querido se sonrojó. Natural reacción que para él no pasó desapercibida y ella además se dio cuenta.

 _-¡Bloody hell esto es un cruel suplicio!-_ Spike al fin no se contuvo de exclamar llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de frustración que a ella le resultó gracioso, conociéndolo y consciente de lo mucho que se reprimía en su gamberra personalidad por su causa –… _Estar tan cerca de ti y no poder tocarte, besarte o llevarte siquiera de la mano… ¡Eres una tortura Buffy Summers, mi maldita tortura!-_ le hizo ver

Con aquella confesión la cazavampiros solo pudo sonreír prefiriendo no decir nada. El tiempo restante de lo que faltaba de camino se le transcurrió volando y cuando lo notó ya estaban cerca de las lindes posteriores de la casa.

- _Hogar dulce hogar_ -con un suspiro, susurró

 _-…Y entonces, ¿qué te gustaría recibir de regalo?-_ requirió saber él para entablar de nuevo una pequeña conversa antes de despedirse. Una pregunta que le hiciera con anterioridad y que como tal, recibió la misma respuesta

 _-No hace falta que me des otro regalo, ya te lo dije… Ya me trajiste los chocolates, y al menos esta vez en perfecto estado-_ comentó ella a manera de burla pero haciéndole también ver que sí había recibido y apreciado su regalo del año anterior. Detalle que a él le sorprendió y conmovió, y que Buffy pudo advertirlo por la tenue sonrisa de asombro que le dedicó – _Además para mí es más que suficiente con tu presencia a mi lado en el combate y el apoyo que me brindas cada día-_ para terminar se apresuró a confesarle, agradeciéndole a la suerte que en ese rato ya alcanzaban el patio. Justo antes de que él con su intenso escrutinio sobre sus expresiones, que parecía querer atravesarle el alma, lograra ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pues lo que menos quería era que en esos momentos comenzara a intentar develar los sentimientos que guardaba hacia él.

- _Bien, ya llegamos_ \- profirió así metiendo los pulgares en la pretina de sus jeans, en tanto notaba que de dentro de la casa se escuchaban voces. Supo enseguida que Willow ya había llegado y además en compañía de Xander y Anya, por sus risas, incluso antes de que su vampiro se lo corroborara.

 _-Ellos te están esperando, ve-_

Buffy sin embargo en lugar de hacerle caso, consideró poco educado de su parte despedirse de él de buenas a primeras para cambiar su compañía por la de sus amigos y encima después de lo atento y bien portado que había estado para con ella durante toda la noche, por lo que haciendo gala de una amabilidad que no acostumbraba demostrarle, como quien no quería la cosa e intentando aparentar indiferencia, decidió invitarle a pasar.

– _Puedes entrar si gustas, puedo brindarte algo de beber... que no sea sangre, claro, pues no tengo reservas. Una taza de chocolate por ejemplo… más chocolate –_ dijo riendo un poco al recordar los que ya tenía en las manos _-…Como esas que solía preparar mamá…-_ añadió con nostalgia. Debía reconocerlo, era el momento de la despedida y no quería que se fuera, y estar consciente de aquello le turbaba haciéndole hablar de carrerilla _-…No me saldrá tan bien pero intentaré poner mi mejor…-_ Iba a decir "esfuerzo" pero él no le dejo concluir la frase al adelantarse a besarla de forma inesperada, con tanta pasión que no tardó en robarle el aliento.

 _-Feliz cumpleaños Slayer_ _… q_ _ _uería ser el primero en deseártelo_ \- _le dijo después sobre su respiración agitada ni bien le viera abrir los ojos, sonriéndole de esa forma ganadora que la acosaba en sueños, luego tomó uno de los bombones de la cajita y se lo dio él mismo en la boca con sensualidad, haciendo que chupara de su dedo cualquier residuo de crema de cacao que pudiese haber quedado _-…y no olvides que lo hice-_ le recalcó con un guiño para luego alejarse con su modismo de caminar despreocupado por el mismo sendero por el cual llegaran.

Buffy permaneció en el mismo sitio observándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista y su corazón pudo calmarse un poco. Él había preferido partir antes que quedarse a tratar con sus amistades con las que no se sentía a gusto… Las mismas personas que sabía jamás aceptarían una relación entre ellos, de enterarse.

Spike era una bomba de sexo, una tentación a la que no había podido resistirse que había conseguido voltear su mundo de cabeza, pero que con todo también le había ayudado a terminar de salir del hoyo de su propia tumba. Algo que no lograra bien su resurrección ni su propio grupo con el montón de atenciones que le dedicaban. Algo que le hubiese resultado imposible sin él.

Reprochándose de tal modo a sí misma el tener que empeñarse en ocultar aquello que empezaba a sentir con fuerza debido a que los demás no lo entenderían y el estar ya extrañando a ese rubio dolor de cabeza (que reconocía sí había cambiado) cuando recién se fuera, ingresó por la puerta trasera intentando realizar el menor ruido posible para no ser notada. Fue entonces que después de cerrar despacio y buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo para agregarle seguro a la cerradura hasta la mañana siguiente, encontró una curiosa hoja arrancada de cuaderno doblada en el interior.

Se trataba de una nota escrita por él que con probabilidad había deslizado sin que ella se diera cuenta al arreglarse las ropas. Un poema de su autoría con motivo de su cumpleaños escrito en elegante caligrafía e impecable ortografía para tratarse de alguien tan libertino. Unos versos muy bellos que le permitían ver la verdadera belleza que poseía, la cual aparte de física provenía de su interior, y le hacía sentirse en ratos como ese segura de seguir a su lado, aún por encima de las opiniones en contra que otros pudieran poner.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
